You Are My Cinderella
by keira.luna
Summary: Jika benar apa yang dikatakan peramal itu bahwa nasibku kelak tak ubahnya seperti seorang Cinderella, seharusnya aku bertemu dengan sang Pangeran, bukan? Tapi kenapa aku bertemu dengan seorang pencuri? Oh, crap!  Contains slash! don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Jika benar apa yang dikatakan peramal itu bahwa nasibku kelak tak ubahnya seperti seorang Cinderella, seharusnya aku bertemu dengan sang Pangeran, bukan? Tapi kenapa aku bertemu dengan seorang pencuri? Oh, crap!

…

You Are My Cinderella

By:

Keira Luna

…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU! NON-MAGIC! SLASH! OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ

Rated: T

Pairings: DMHP, TRHP

Genre: Drama, Romance

Happy reading all!

…

"HARRYYY!"

Teriakan seorang wanita membahana di seluruh manor megah tersebut. Rasa-rasanya, pagi hari yang indah ini hancur seketika karena teriakan wanita itu.

"HARRYYY!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

"Ya, Aunt Petunia. Lima menit lagi!" balas seorang pemuda yang juga menghuni manor tersebut.

"HARRYYY! CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

'Oh, crap!' batin si pemuda. Secepat kilat ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur dan berlari menuju kamar utama manor tersebut.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk!"

"Aunt Petunia memanggilku?" tanya si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Harry itu.

"Kau kira aku memanggil siapa lagi? Siapkan sarapan dan suruh Hagrid mempersiapkan mobil!" perintah si nyonya.

"Baik, Aunty," ujar Harry patuh. Setelah menutup pintu kamar utama, ia bergegas berlari menuju bagian kiri rumah untuk bertemu Hagrid, sopir pribadi keluarga itu dan menyampaikan titah sang nyonya.

"Hah… biar kutebak, arisan lagi?" tanya Hagrid. Harry hanya mengedikkan sebelah matanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara para pembantu di manor itu bahwa si nyonya rumah amat gemar mengikuti arisan di sana-sini.

"Harry, kau tak bersiap-siap? Inikan hari ujianmu," ujar Hagrid mengingatkan Harry.

"Iya aku ingat. Masih ada dua jam lagi, Hagrid. Sudah ya, aku mau membuat sarapan," ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Hagrid. Hagrid hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda ceria itu berlalu darinya.

Hagrid menghela nafas pelan. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Hagrid sangat menyayangi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menderita meski sebenarnya ia bergelimang harta. Sejak kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan majikannya yang dulu, kini seluruh harta keluarga Potter jatuh ke tangan keluarga Dursley, kerabat terdekat Harry. Hagrid berharap saja semoga waktu dua tahun yang tersisa segera berlalu sehingga seluruh harta keluarga Potter kembali ke tangan Harry yang merupakan pewaris tunggal.

"HARRYYY!" terdengar suara teriakan sang nyonya dari dalam manor megah itu. Hagrid menghela nafas keras. Ia hanya berharap sang nyonya lekas-lekas keluar dari manor itu supaya Harry bisa mempersiapkan diri mengikuti ujian.

…

Tiga puluh menit berkutat dengan teriakan dan perintah bibinya yang ia anggap sebagai lagu penyambutan datangnya pagi, Harry bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti ujian. Ia tak mau terlambat hari ini karena ujian yang akan ia ikuti merupakan ujian yang telah lama ia nanti-nanti. Ya, ujian yang akan ia ikuti merupakan ujian saringan masuk Hogwarts University, salah satu universitas terbaik di Inggris, bahkan merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di dunia. Dan Harry telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memasuki kampus yang juga mendidik ayahnya dulu dengan segenap kemampuannya.

"Harry dear, kau tak berangkat?" tanya Cecilia, salah satu pembantu di manor itu.

Harry tersenyum pada Cecilia yang memang sangat akrab dengannya. "Iya, aku juga baru akan berangkat Ceci," jawabnya pada pembantu paruh baya itu.

Cecilia tersenyum hangat pada Harry. Secara perlahan, tangan kanannya merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang ia berikan pada Harry.

"Ceci, kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku berkeras Harry. Pakai saja sebagai ongkos bis. Kalau kau berjalan kaki, kau pasti terlambat," ujar Cecilia penuh kasih. Dengan senyuman lebar, Harry menerima uang itu lalu memeluk Cecilia erat.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Harry sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu.

…

Halaman utama Hogwarts University disesaki oleh ribuan calon mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk pada hari itu. Untungnya, pihak universitas telah mempersiapkan sejumlah petugas yang akan memberi informasi yang diperlukan para calon mahasiswa. Hal ini dikarenakan tidak sedikit calon mahasiswa yang berasal dari luar Inggris yang mungkin tidak menerima informasi akurat mengenai pelaksanaan tes pada hari itu.

Di tengah-tengah riuhnya peserta tes yang mencari lokasi tes mereka, ada dua pasang mata yang mengamati segala tingkah mereka dari menara tertinggi yang ada di universitas itu, menara dimana ruangan rektor berada.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang calon mahasiswa baru tahun ini, Severus?" tanya Dumbledore yang menjabat sebagai rektor di universitas itu.

Severus hanya mendengus. Baginya memandang riuhnya para peserta tes sama sekali tidak menimbulkan ketertarikan padanya. "Mereka tampak seperti kumpulan idiot yang heboh berebut makanan," ujarnya sinis.

"Ayolah Severus, bukankah melihat mereka seperti ini mengobarkan kembali semangat masa mudamu?" tanya Dumbledore lagi. Manik biru matanya memancarkan kilat jenaka. Sayang, perkataannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Hah, kau memang tidak asyik diajak mengobrol," ujar sang rektor yang kesal karena diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Severus. "Bagaimana persiapan di fakultas kedokteran?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Severus melirik ke arah Dumbledore. "Tenang saja, mereka akan kubuat mati kutu tahun ini," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Sang rektor geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Severus. 'Pantas saja seluruh mahasiswa takut padanya,' batinnya dalam hati. "Aku hanya berharap tahun depan masih ada peserta yang melamar ke fakultasmu, Dr. Severus," ujarnya sarkastik.

…

Harry baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di salah satu fakultas favorit di Hogwarts University, Hogwarts School of Bussiness. Ia memandang aula utama fakultas itu dengan takjub. Ya, dia akan mengambil manajemen bisnis sebagai major utamanya selain ilmu komunikasi. Sejak kecil ia sangat ingin meneruskan jejak mendiang sang ayah yang dulunya merupakan pengusaha ternama di Inggris. Perusahaannya pun termsuk salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Eropa. Meski kini ia belum berhak menjalankan perusahaan, ia bertekad akan meneruskan kejayaan bisnis ayahnya dua tahu lagi. Ya, dua tahun lagi tepatnya di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, ia akan mendapatkan hak atas seluruh kekayaan orang tuanya. Tiba-tba saja Harry merasa sedih mengingat perlakuan keluarga bibinya padanya. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengenang kejadian yang telah lalu. Sekarang adalah momen krusial dimana ia harus mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya untuk menyelesaikan deretan soal-soal yang telah menantinya. Dengan tekad baja dan kepercayaan diri penuh, Harry melangkah maju menuju ruang tesnya. Ia sedikit tersesat karena tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya sulit melihat arah di tengah-tengah kerumunan peserta lainnya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

BRUK!

Secara tak sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang. Dalam hati, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja didekati masalah.

"Er… maaf, maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan sambil membantu pria yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu," ujar si pria sopan.

Harry terpaku di tempatnya ketika manik emeraldnya beradu pandang dengan bola mata safir pria yang ada di hadapannya. Ada getaran aneh yang menjalari dadanya saat ia memandang ke dalam mata safir yang cerah itu. Bahkan ia melupakan tujuan utamanya berada di tempat itu.

"Maaf? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" ujar si pria yang menyadarkan Harry dari _trans_-nya.

"Ah, oh, tidak… Um, kau terluka?" ujarnya pelan.

Si pria menggeleng. Kemudian, mata safirnya tertuju pada dada kiri Harry. "Kau peserta tes masuk fakultas ini?" tanyanya setelah ia melihat bet nama yang bertengger di dada kiri Harry.

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia masih tersihir akan tatapan dari bola mata safir lawan bicaranya.

"Well, kurasa kau harus segera masuk. Lima menit lagi ujian dimulai," ujar si pria kalem.

Perkataan si pria sontak mengembalikan pikiran Harry kea lam sadarnya. Ia kembali ingat tujuannya berada di tempat ini. Ia langsung melihat kartu ujiannya untuk memastikan dimana ruangan tesnya berada.

"Biar kubantu," ujar si pria lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kartu ujian yang ada di tangan Harry dan menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Well, kau beruntung Mr. Potter. Ruanganmu ada di ujung koridor ini," katanya sambil mengembalikan kartu ujian Harry.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju arah yang ditunjuk si pria tadi. Saat ia merasa sedikit menyesal saat ia sadar ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama pria baik tadi.

Bersambung

AN: Hello! Kei di sini. Satu fic lagi dari saya. Kali ini saya mencoba latar belakang cerita yang berbeda. Ini baru prolog kok makanya chap ini pendek banget #nyengir. Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Kasih tau aku ya dengan menekan tombol review di bawah sana, okay? Untill next chapter then…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU! NON-MAGIC! SLASH! OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ

Rated: T

Pairings: DMHP, TRHP

Genre: Drama, Romance

Happy reading!

…

You are My Cinderella

By:

Keira Luna

Chapter 1

…

Hampir dua jam sudah Harry dan ribuan peserta tes lainnya berkutat dengan berlembar soal yang disajikan petugas pengawas ujian. Seperti halnya peserta lainnya, Harry berkeinginan kuat untuk bisa terdaftar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di Hogwarts University, khususnya Hogwarts School of Bussiness. Harry kemudian melangkah menuju meja pengawas untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Ia sudah mengecek seluruh jawaban berikut kelengkapan identitasnya tadi. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan ujian diikuti tatapan berpasang-pasang mata yang tercengang menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak? Harry menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Bukannya ia ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan diberkahi otak yang encer, tentu mudah baginya untuk menjawab soal-soal itu dengan cepat.

Harry berjalan pelan melintasi koridor panjang yang dihiasi pilar-pilar bangunan yang megah dan kokoh. Harry berhenti sesaat untuk menikmati sinar matahari. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bebas berkeliaran di luar manor seperti ini. Karenanya ia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti sambil mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Saking terlarutnya ia dengan pemandangan di sepanjang koridor yang tepat bersebelahan dengan taman kampus itu, Harry tidak lagi memperhatikan jalannya.

BUKK!

Kembali, Harry dengan sukses menabrak seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Ia mengumpat sendiri dalam hati karena kecerobohannya ini. Ia baru saja akan bangkit dari jatuhnya saat emeraldnya melihat sebuah tangan yang telah teracung tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan bantuan tangan itu, Harry dapat dengan mudah bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia bermaksud ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada penolongnya. Tetapi ucapannya terhenti seketika di tenggorokannya saat emeraldnya kembali beradu pandang dengan kedua manik safir yang ia temui pagi tadi.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi di sini," ujar si pria memulai percakapan namun tetap menatap lurus emerald Harry.

"Oh, um, Hai!" sapa Harry kikuk. "Ah, maaf aku menabrak Anda lagi," ujar Harry sopan. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini. 'Bagaimana bisa aku menabrak orang yang sama dua kali?' batinnya menjerit.

"It's okay," ujar si pemuda ramah. Ia lalu mengacungkan tangan kanannya pada Harry. "Aku rasa kita belum mengenal satu sama lain. Namaku Tom Riddle, tak keberatan jika aku tahu namamu?" tanyanya sopan sambil-tetap-menatap emerald Harry.

Harry segera menyambut tangan Tom sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Harry Potter," ujarnya lembut seperti berbisik.

Tom menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya bagi pemuda imut yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. "Em, tak keberatan jika kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Tom.

Hampir saja Harry mengiyakan tawaran Tom sebelum inner kecil Harry berteriak menyadarkannya. 'Ingat Harry, jangan menerima tawaran orang lain begitu saja!' teriak batinnya. Ia tak akan mudah melupakan perkataan Cecilia begitu saja. Cecilia selalu mengingatkannya untuk lebih berhati-hati pada orang asing yang baru ia kenal. Perkataan itu ada benarnya juga. Ia tak mau diculik lagi seperti kejadian yang menimpanya saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun dulu.

"Um, maaf. Sebenarnya aku ada keperluan lain," tolak Harry halus. Ia bisa melihat gurat kekecewaan yang terpatri jelas pada wajah pemilik mata safir itu. Harry benar-benar merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Tak apa. Bagaimana kalau lain kali? Kebetulan sepupuku juga kuliah di fakultas ini. Jadi mungkin kita akan sering bertemu," ucapnya menghibur diri. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum melihat anggukan Harry.

"Baiklah, see you next time, emeralds!" ujarnya.

"See you…" ujar Harry sebelum ia melangkah menjauhi tempat dimana Tom berpijak.

Tom sendiri tidak beranjak dari tempatnya setelah kepergian Harry. Kedua matanya masih dengan setia memandangi punggung Harry sampai ia menghilang di balik bayangan pintu gerbang fakultas. Meski kini si pemuda berambut raven tak ada lagi di hadapannya, entah mengapa wajah si raven masih terpatri dengan jelas di benak Tom. Lalu sebuah senyuman tulus pun tersungging di wajahnya lagi.

_I'm like a fool when you smile, you're like a pretty doll when I look at you  
>My heart beats so fast, my everyday will become happy because of you<em>*

"Aku baru tahu jika Lord Riddle ternyata suka tersenyum sendiri," ujar sebuah suara baritone dari arah belakang Tom.

"Ah, dokter Snape…" ujar Tom setelah ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal, Tom. Kita tidak sedang menghadiri pesta Ratu," ejek si dokter lagi. "Lalu, katakan padaku, hal apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Aku tidak melihat satupun hal yang lucu di sekitar sini," ujar si dokter lagi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Tom. Dokter Snape baru akan memngatakan sesuatu namun dipotong begitu saja oleh Tom. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruanganmu tuan dokter?" tanyanya sambil menarik sebelah tangan sang dokter. Dokter Snape pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah laku kekanakan pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya, pemuda yang tak lain keponakannya sendiri.

…

Siang hari di musim panas seperti ini benar-benar terik. Harry bisa merasakan sengatan panas matahari di seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus terdekat. Berulang kali ia membasuh keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Bibir dan kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Langkahnya pun semakin lama semakin melambat. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Bukk! Harry tak sengaja menabrak seseorang—lagi. Ia kembali mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar ceroboh. Masa iya dia menabrak seseorang tiga kali dalam sehari?

"Ah, maafkan aku nyonya… maaf…" ujarnya sambil menolong wanita yang jatuh tersungkur di jalan akibat ulahnya. Kedua mata si wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dari balik bingkai kacamatanya, seakan-akan jiwanya telah pergi kabur dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Nyonya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry memastikan. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah si nyonya lalu menggerak-gerakannya. "Nyonya? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"ISTANA!" jerit si nyonya tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan kurusnya mencengkeram lengan Harry erat-erat. Harry menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si nyonya aneh.

"ISTANA… PANGERAN… DAN PESTA! YAH, AKU MELIHATNYA! AKU MELIHATNYA!" seru si nyonya lagi. Kali ini dia tak lagi mencengkram lengan Harry, melainkan menari-nari tak jelas di hadapannya. Dia berputar-putar, melompat, dan bernyanyi girang. "Kau akan bertemu dengan sang pangeran, anak muda! Sang pangeran!" serunya lagi lebih keras. Wanita itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan Harry sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di jalan itu memandanginya. 'Istana? Pangeran?' batin Harry. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan si wanita aneh yang ia tabrak tadi. Apa itu semacam ramalan? Hm… ia tak pernah bertemu peramal ataupun diramal, sehingga ia tak tahu banyak tentang hal itu. 'Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu gila?' batin Harry lagi. Mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya, Harry kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemberhentian bus terdekat, tentu saja dengan perjuangan berat melawan teriknya mentari.

'Satu belokan lagi Harry, satu belokan lagi!' Harry coba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Berjalan melawan sengatan matahari tanpa pelindung ataupun sebotol minuman benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ia yakin ia akan pingsan di tempat jika ia disuruh berjalan lebih dari ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lambat-lambat meski pemberhentian bus telah tampak di depan mata. Namun tiba-tiba…

BUK!

Oh ayolah, demi apapun yang ada di bumi ini! Harry rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Lagi-lagi ia menabrak seseorang di tengah jalan. Astaga! Apa ini yang dinamakan lelucon kehidupan? Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Untuk keempat kalinya tubuh kurus mungilnya mencium jalanan. 'Apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini?' batinnya sarkastis.

"Hey kau! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar sebuah suara.

Harry kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak ap—" ia terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku seakan mati rasa. Lidahnya kelu, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Harry tercengang melihat sesosok pria yang ia tabrak. Rambut platinanya, mata silver kebiruannya, wajahnya yang sempurna, dan kulitnya yang pucat menggoda. Jika dibandingkan dengan ciptaan Tuhan manapun, sosok di hadapannya ini tiada tara, _masterpiece_! Hah, Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil!

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok itu lagi. Ia membantu Harry—yang masih dalam keadaan trans — bangkit dari jatuhnya. Harry hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia masih belum berada di alam sadar sepenuhnya. Manik silver kebiruan itu benar-benar mampu menghipnotis dirinya.

"Um, hey kau. Maukah kau membantuku?" tanya si pirang agak tergesa-gesa.

"Membantumu?" Harry tak yakin. Yah, ia memiliki firasat aneh akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Iya! Seumur hidup aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu jika kau mau membantuku!" ujarnya lebih cepat. Matanya bergerak liar ke segala arah seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya.

"Kau mau aku berbu—"

Harry tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya saat pria di hadapannya dengan secepat kilat merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Belum lagi si pria yang dengan semena-mena menyurukkan kepalanya di antara leher kiri Harry. Hey ini pelecehan seksual!

"Apa… yang… engh… kau lakukan idiot!" ucap Harry sembari berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman lengan kekar si pirang.

"Kau ini apa tidak bisa tenang sedikit? Kau 'kan sudah setuju untuk membantuku!" seru si pirang marah.

Kemarahan Harry memuncak. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu! "Hey, lepaskan sekarang juga atau aku akan teriak!" desis Harry tepat di telinga kanan si pirang.

Anehnya, si pirang malah terkekeh pelan. "Akan kulepaskan kalau orang-orang berbaju hitam itu sudah pergi…" ujarnya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. 'Hari ini benar-benar hari tersialku!' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia lalu memeluk pinggang si pirang, mengikuti skenario yang dibuat secara tiba-tiba oleh si pirang sementara manik emeraldnya menyapu setiap sudut jalanan mencari keberadaan orang-orang yang berbaju hitam.

"Hey kau… Mereka, maksudku orang-orang berbaju hitam itu berjalan mendekati kita" bisik Harry. Ia dilanda rasa panik ketika ia melihat wajah sangar mereka. "Hey kau mau bagaimana?"

Si pirang terdiam sesaat di bahu Harry. "Kalau seperti ini maka kita harus… lari!" serunya yang langsung berlari sambil menarik paksa tangan Harry. Hampir saja tubuhnya sukses membentur jalanan jika si pirang tidak menyokong dirinya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Itu dia!" seru seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang dibalut dalam pakaian hitam. Ia dan kawanannya langsung berlari menyusul Harry dan si pirang.

"Ayo cepat sedikit!" seru si pirang sambil menyentak tangan Harry. harry pun mempercepat langkahnya menyamai langkah si pirang. Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka tiba di sebuah gang sempit yang kumuh. Harry tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bajunya basah kuyup akibat keringat yang mengalir keluar tubuhnya. Langkah mereka pun terhenti tepat di ujung gang. Si pirang kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah sebuah pintu besi yang sudah karatan lalu mengetuknya tiga kali. Daun pintu itu terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sepasang mata yang memandang si pirang terkejut. Harry tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan si pirang pada seseorang yang di balik pintu. Ia hanya melihat orang itu mengulurkan sebuah kunci yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh si pirang.

"Ayo pergi," ujarnya santai pada Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Harry jengkel.

Si pirang kemudian membuka pintu bagasi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan pintu karatan yang usang tadi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda motor. Ada dua helm yang yang bertengger di dekat sepeda motor itu, satu untuk Harry dan satu lagi dipakai oleh si pirang. Harry menerima helm itu dengan bimbang. Ia curiga dengan kelakuan si pirang yang misterius. Belum lagi dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang mengejar mereka. 'Apa jangan-jangan dia ini teroris ya?' batin Harry menjerit.

"Heh! Kenapa tak dipakai?" suara si pirang mengejutkan Harry dari lautan pikirannya. Si pirang berjalan mendekati Harry, mengambil helm dari tangannya dan segera memakaikannya pada Harry.

"Ayo cepat naik!" perintah si pirang. Kaku, Harry menaiki motor itu. sedikit kesulitan dikarenakan badannya yang tak cukup tinggi untuk pria seumuran dirinya.

"Pegangan yang erat…" kata si pirang pelan dari balik helmnya.

"Ap— Uah!"

Sepeda motor itu melaju di atas kecepatan normal. Harry memaki-maki si pirang dalam hati, setelahnya tak lupa ia berdoa agar Tuhan tetap menaruh belas kasihan padanya sehingga memberikannya kesempatan hidup sekali lagi. Tanpa mengindahkan si raven yang memanjatkan doa-doa di belakangnya, si pirang dengan semena-mena mengemudikan motornya seakan ia tak membawa satu penumpangpun di belakangnya.

"Ah! Awas!" teriak Harry ketika ia melihat orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mengejar mereka tadi. Pegangannya pada tubuh si pirang semakin kencang ketika si pirang malah menambah kecepatan motornya. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung si pirang, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan—kembali—memanjatkan doa pada yang maha kuasa.

Sepeda motor itu melaju kencang di jalanan. Menyalip kendaraan di sekitarnya, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman yang letaknya agak jauh dari pusat kota. Si pirang menuntun motornya ke bagian taman yang dekat dengan sebuah kolam kecil.

"Heh! Sudah sampai!" serunya pada si raven di belakangnya. Ia sudah membuka helmnya namun tak bisa turun dari motor karena pelukan si raven yang terlalu erat.

"Sud- sudah sampai?" tanyanya. Harry memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Pelan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh si pirang dan turun dari motor itu. "Hah… hah… hah… terima kasih Tuhan," desisnya pelan. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada si pirang. "Hey, kau!" teriaknya. "Kita ada dimana? Mereka tadi siapa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Si pirang terdiam sejenak. "Di taman. Mereka tadi… ehm, mereka tadi penagih hutang," jawabnya. Ia menyadari kilat tak percaya dari mata emerald itu. Menghela nafas, ia kembali memakai helmnya dan menaiki motor. "Aku antar kau ke rumahmu. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih," ujarnya dingin tanpa menatap Harry sedikitpun.

Harry benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benar-benar pemuda yang tak tahu malu! Tak bisakah ia berterima kasih dengan cara yang lebih sopan? "Kau!" teriaknya marah sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada si pirang.

Si pirang meliriknya tajam. "Terima atau kau pulang sendiri!" desisnya.

Harry menghela nafas menyadari keadaan yang tak berpihak padanya. Jika saja ia tahu dimana mereka berada, ia tak'kan mau menerima tumpangan dari si pirang yang menyebalkan ini! 'Tuhan, kuatkan aku!' batinnya dalam hati sebelum ia memakai helmnya dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang si pirang. Dan motor itupun melaju kencang—lagi.

…

Gerbang Utama Potter Manor

Motor yang dikendarai oleh si pirang kini telah sampai di Potter Manor. Tak jauh darinya, Harry berjongkok di semak-semak, punggungnya naik-turun tak karuan. Ia muntah. Kasihan, si pirang turun dari motornya dan mengelus pelan punggung Harry.

"Kau tak pernah naik motor sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Harry cengo. Bukannya mengkhawatirkan kondisinya, si pirang ini malah menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat rambutnya berdiri karena menahan marah. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si pirang, Harry merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan meninggalkan si pirang.

"Hey kau! Kau tinggal di sini?" teriak si pirang.

Harry menoleh. Ia mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan si pirang yang masih menatapnya.

"Bye, emeralds…" ujar si pirang lembut sebelum mengendarai motornya meninggalkan manor itu.

Harry tentu saja tak mendengarnya. Ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya sampai ia tiba di pintu utama manor.

"JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN JIKA AKU TAK ADA DI RUMAH?"

Tubuh Harry berjengit. Ia kenal betul teriakan ini. Takut-takut, ia memandang ke sumber suara dan mendapati wajah pamannya yang merah keunguan. Hal ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Seharusnya pamannya tiba minggu depan dari Australia. Crap! Hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya. Ia hanya berharap ia tetap hidup begitu ia melihat pamannya yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

*) diambil dari lirik lagu CN Blue-LOVE Girl

Bersambung

AN: Hai hai hai! Kei di sini!*teriak kegirangan. Hah… maaf updetan yang satu ini lama sekali. Maklum, chap ini ditulis sambil curi-curi waktu buat ngerjain makalah. Oh ya, di chap kemarin, Kei buat Tom punya mata safir, ga apa-apa kan? Ga tau kenapa Kei ngehayalinnya gitu. Maaf deh bagi yang ga suka. Jadi, gimana menurut kalian chap yang ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian. So review...


End file.
